Mi perdición
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Estar enamorado de dos de tus amigos no es bonito y menos cuando planean salir en una cita juntos...


**_Le yo estaba sentada pensando en ideas para mis historias cuando me dieron ganas de escribir un one-shot, no quería escribir sobre lo mismo así que cogí el control y me dije "Lo primero que estén pasando en la tele y los personajes que yo quiera los yaoiso..." Le tocó a Zoey 101 espero que lo disfruten mucho u.u_**

* * *

_No podía creer que lo que estaba pasando, estaba tan cerca de mí que no sabía si era mi mente jugándome otro de sus sucios trucos o solo… Uno de esos sueños que no estás seguro si lo fue o si pasó en realidad, lo único por lo que suplicaba era no despertar o que algo nos interrumpiera en ese momento, ese hermoso momento que imaginé desde que conocí a Chase y lo vi caminar por allí con su hermosa sonrisa y su cabellera esponjada._

* * *

Logan se levantó de su cama gracias a los rayos de sol que alcanzaban a traspasar la cortina de la ventana de su habitación compartida, aún estaba cansado de todas sus actividades de ayer, para ser más exactos, eran día de entrega de trabajos de final de semestre, sabía que dejar todo para lo último no fue buena idea, tampoco tratar de ligarse a Zoey de nuevo pidiéndole ayuda en español ya que gracias a eso tuvo respuestas a cosas que jamás imaginó.

En un vago intento de que la luz dejará de fastidiarlo volteó su cuerpo al lado contrario de la ventana, cerró los ojos con un poco de fuerza pero sabía que su sueño había sido espantado gracias a los rayos del sol que no dejaban de pasar por ella, se sentó en su cama estirándose un poco, miró hacía la cama de sus amigos, no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada a Chase, una sonrisa tonta cruzó por su cara, sus mejillas se colocaron más rojas de lo normal.

—Se ve lindo mientras duerme— Pensó para enseguida regañarse a sí mismo, agitó la cabeza para sacar esos "extraños pensamientos", se levantó de su cama con intención de ir al baño y asearse.

Al dar el portazo, sin querer Chase se levantó un tanto exaltado, gruñó mirando desde su camarote superior la cama de su amigo Logan susurrando para sí mismo que lo asesinaría lentamente de la forma más dolorosa que conocía, se sentó en su cama lo más rápido posible para poder acomodarse y despertar a Michael quién recitó unas palabras extrañas antes de abrir los ojos, Chase se rió por ellas y bajó a la cama de su amigo para lograr hablar con él de un tema que lo estaba incomodando desde no hacía mucho tiempo.

—Entonces… te gustan dos de tus amigos—Comenzó Michael acariciando sus ojos para espantar el sueño.

—Sí, es que ambos tienen sus cosas y yo… No sé qué pensar

— Desde que te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos por Logan ya te gustaba Zoey…—Recordó Michael sacando su propia conclusión de la situación—. Creo que por uno sientes atracción y por el otro, debes de sentir algo más profundo es solo analizar cuál es cual.

—No creo que sea buena idea porque igual no haría nada porque si lo hago eso arruinaría la amistad y es lo que menos quiero—Contestó Chase con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

—Chase debes hacer algo, no puedes quedarte solo a observar cómo otras personas se los llevan

—Ya dije que…

Chase no pudo terminar de hablar porque escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, sabiendo que era su amigo Logan se quedó callado antes de decir algo que no debía, después se quedó sin respiración al notar que solo llevaba una toalla colgando de su cintura, bajó la mirada nervioso esperando a que Michael hiciera un comentario que lo encubriera.

Logan por su lado se portaba un poco indiferente, aunque también notó el comportamiento extraño de sus amigos, al entrar el ambiente se puso tenso, caminó hacía el armario, para poder buscar su ropa, por su lado Michael solo quiso hacer que la tensión desapareciera.

— ¿Por qué levantado tan temprano?—Preguntó el chico con genuina duda esperando a que Chase despabilara.

—Quiero ser uno de los primeros en saber si pasé o no español— Respondió Logan encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importan tanto tus notas?

—Desde que Zoey me dijo que si pasaba saldría en una cita conmigo

Chase abrió los ojos como platos, Logan volteó para ver a sus dos amigos y poder enfrentarlos, sabía exactamente lo que iban a decir y ya tenía los argumentos perfectos para enfrentarlos.

— ¿Tú y Zoey en una cita? Si ella ni siquiera te soporta—Comenzó Chase exaltado levantándose de la cama de Michael, le dio gracias al cielo que no tropezó en el proceso.

—Sí, pero ella estaba tan segura de que no lo lograría que dijo que si lo hacía algo sobrenatural pasaría, así que discutimos, apostamos y ahora por eso me esforcé tanto en ese estúpido proyecto—Explicó Logan desinteresado dirigiéndose al baño con su ropa en la mano pasando por medio de sus amigos—. Lo siento Chase, debes odiarme ahora pero tú no hiciste un movimiento y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Eres un mal amigo…—La voz de Chase se quebró, sus ojos se colocaron más brillantes.

—Logan, lo que hiciste no está bien—Comentó Michael mirando la reacción del pelinegro sabiendo que no podría hablar adecuadamente después de esa noticia.

—Lo sé, pero Zoey es tan linda y ardiente que debemos salir juntos. Yo soy ardiente, ella también; es simplemente perfecto— Y con eso Logan entró al baño de nuevo para terminar de alistarse e irse a su destino.

Chase miró a Michael y en silencio subió a su cama de nuevo, se acurrucó en medio de sus cobijas y lloró hasta que no pudo más mientras sentía como su amigo se colocaba a su lado tratando de confortarlo, en unos minutos escuchó unos pasos y olió la colonia favorita de Logan y eso solo lo hizo sentirse más destrozado.

Logan miró hacía ellos con una sonrisa picarona, dio un guiño y se fue, Michael solo gruñó.

Logan llegó corriendo al aula de español en donde acordó en encontrarse con la rubia-castaña. Al llegar Zoey saludó al chico como si nada con una sonrisa en el rostro siendo correspondida por él.

— ¿Le dijiste?— Preguntó esperanzada con un tanto de euforia.

—Si lo hice, le dije todo lo que acordamos—Logan cogió el brazo de ella y la sacó del salón, los dirigió a las mesas de exterior para estar cómodos.

—Cuéntame su reacción

—Bien, primero al hablarme su voz se quebró y cuando me fui—Logan dio un suspiro—, estaba en su cama debajo de las sábanas con Michael al lado tratando de confortarlo.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que le gustabas

—No exactamente, tengo que decirte algo que el tonto de Chase no te dirá nunca por miedo—Comenzó Logan un poco cabizbajo cogió las manos de la chica sobre la mesa—. Le gustas mucho y cuando dije que saldría contigo no se puso así por mí, lo hizo por ti.

Zoey solo abrió los ojos como platos, no pudo evitar abrir un poco los labios para lanzar un gemido de sorpresa, soltó las manos de Logan para ser ella la que sostuviera las de él, le dio una pequeña sonrisa de todo está bien, desde que conoció a Logan y Chase ella sabía perfectamente que ellos debían estar juntos, admitía que al comienzo le gustó un poco Chase, pero al pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que solo fue un tonto enamoramiento, le disgustaba un poco también que Chase no admitiera sus sentimientos y con la información que Logan le dio se dio cuenta de inmediato del por qué.

Sonrió más grande maquinando una idea que haría que las cosas definitivamente estuvieran como debían estar desde hace mucho.

Chase después de lamentarse por unos minutos con la insistencia de Michael se levantó de la cama, aun destrozado se alistó para poder entregar el resto de trabajos que debía, se encaminó al aula de matemáticas con su amigo al lado de él, cuando dio un vistazo a las mesas de exterior fue arrastrado de nuevo al vórtice de dolor de que había apenas logrado salir ya que vio a Logan y Zoey con sus manos juntas charlando animadamente.

Sin articular palabra alguna siguió su camino, Michael no dijo nada porque sabría que si lo hacía no podría evitar decir algo estúpido, además ya Chase estaba en todo su derecho de estar triste.

— Chase…—Respondió Michael colocando una mano en su hombro— Has superado peores cosas que estas, entre ellas la muerte de tu abuelita.

—Me siento como un imbécil, debí hacer algo para aclarar mi mente antes de que esto pasara

—No lo hagas, las cosas pasan por algo y quizás su cita no salga como ellos lo planean—Michael dijo con su sonrisa contagiosa y se fue dejando a un sonriente Chase atrás.

—Entonces llegarás a la habitación y comenzarás a decir todo lo que yo te diga no se te olvide, ahora ve—Dijo Zoey con aire de complicidad.

—Bien, deséame suerte y nos vemos esta noche para la otra parte del plan—Logan se levantó de su lugar nervioso listo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer—. Gracias por escucharme y por ayudarme en esto.

—No hay problema Logan, eres un gran cretino pero eres mi amigo y Chase también. Quiero lo mejor para ustedes

Después de que Zoey dijo esas palabras, Logan le sonrió y se fue del lugar, la chica sabía lo que hacía y ambos caerían más rápido de lo que había pensado cuando ideó ese elaborado y estructurado plan.

—Zoey, Chase está a punto de ir a la habitación, saqué su proyecto de matemáticas mientras se alistaba— Confirmó Michael sentándose al lado de ella mostrando entusiasmo.

—Bien, Logan ya va a hacer lo que le dije, y ahora me responderás una pregunta

—Dispara

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que soy la que bloquea a Chase? Por mí no está con Logan, lo confundo

—Me pareció relevante, es obvio para todos que al que en verdad al que quiere es a Logan

—Bien, el caso es que ahora ya Chase debe estar corriendo a su habitación por su trabajo y Logan debe de estar haciendo lo que le dije

Chase estaba corriendo en el pasillo en donde se encontraba su habitación desesperado, tenía exactamente una hora para volver donde la maestra pero no sabía en qué lugar lo había dejado, abrió la puerta estrepitosamente encontrándose con Logan, cosa que no quería ya que su plan era evitar a la parejita hasta acostumbrarse a la idea de verlos juntos y poder verlos a la cara sin sentir de lo peor.

—Chase ¿Qué hay?—Comenzó Logan sentado en su cama con un cuaderno en sus manos.

—Na-nada, solo vengo por mi trabajo—Contestó Chase un tanto sorprendido fingiendo que todo estaba normal—, Tienes un cuaderno en las manos, me impresiona.

—Perdí español— Logan fingió estar decaído, dejó su cuaderno a un lado y miró al pelinegro—. La profesora me dará una oportunidad en media hora con un examen oral pero no me siento listo.

Chase se dirigió a su escritorio a coger su proyecto, luego miró a su amigo con pesar, quería ayudarlo pero no soportaba aún estar cerca de él, pero una vez él le ayudó en química así que debía devolverle el favor, además de que no le gustaba ver a una de las personas que más le interesaba de esa manera, no le gustaba que la sonrisa de Logan desapareciera.

—Ven te ayudo, me saqué un ocho no creo que sea tan difícil—Comenzó Chase guardando su trabajo en su mochila, luego sentándose a lado de Logan con nerviosismo.

—Gracias Chase, aunque no deberías estar hablándome después de lo que te dije esta mañana. Discúlpame.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, ya estoy acostumbrado eres un cretino, es parte de tu personalidad o algo así, mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y concentremos en español tienes que pasar para que puedas salir con Zoey…

— ¿No te molesta?

—N-no, es solo una cita. Además tú no tienes la culpa de que yo sea tan lento y no quiera hacer un movimiento para estar más cerca de Zoey

—No, yo debería cancelar la apuesta con Zoey, ya sabes, para demostrarte que puedo ser buen amigo y todo eso

—No tranquilo, ahora estudiemos para que arrases en tu examen—Chase le regaló una sonrisa.

Logan no pudo evitar corresponder, nervioso miró el cuaderno en sus manos, volvió a mirar a Chase a los ojos se acercó un poco, pero se arrepintió del movimiento así que solo se detuvo y dejó el pelinegro se apartara con un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Bien comencemos por este tema, es el más fácil de todos…—Fue el turno de Chase para mirar al cuaderno con nerviosismo. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Después del duro trabajo de estudiar y hacer que Logan entendiera todo lo que debía, fueron directo al salón para que él pudiera enfrentar su prueba, la aparente tranquilidad de Chase se esfumó cuando vio a su amiga Zoey dirigiéndose directo a su lado para poder ver el progreso de Logan.

Zoey sonrió con descaro, miró a Logan con picardía y lanzó un suspiró.

No cabe mencionar que Chase se molestó un poco por eso, en parte porque Zoey estaba mirando a Logan de una manera poco común y porque no le estaba dando la mirada a él, eso le pesó un poco.

—Espero que le vaya bien— Dijo Zoey mordiéndose el labio, todo dentro de Chase se movió un poco.

—Seguro que le irá bien, tiene una gran tutora— "Deja de mirarlo así..." Chase miró a Zoey, no pudo evitar plantearse que ya los celos o la rabia se lo querían comer vivo.

—Sí, además así podré salir con él luego— Comentó Zoey entusiasmada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Espera. ¿Quieres salir con Logan?— Preguntó Chase con un hilo de voz, destrozándose por dentro, aunque por fuera no lo demostraba mucho.

—Él y yo hicimos una apuesta…

—Sí, sí, sí. Sé todo de la apuesta lo que me sorprende es que quieras salir con Logan, pensé que no lo soportabas. ¡No puedo creerlo! Antes decías que era un completo bobo y ahora te derrites por él ¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble!

—Chase ¿Qué te pasa?

—No nada, solo que...—Chase lo meditó por un momento y decidió evadir la pregunta—.Tengo que ir a entregar mi trabajo de matemáticas.

Chase se fue dando grandes zancadas del lugar.

_"Ni yo sé qué me pasa, debo estar demente… "_

* * *

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—Le gritó Zoey a Logan mientras salían de las instalaciones en donde se encontraba el salón de español.

— ¡Porque me dio miedo Zoey!—Respondió Logan en el mismo tono sintiéndose un poco ofendido

— ¿De qué? Tenías la excusa perfecta, así lo "confundirías" y luego se daría cuenta de lo que siente por ti…—Explicó la chica más calmada.

—No lo sé, no parece justo. No quiero forzar las cosas y eso es hacerlo

—No lo es—Alegó Zoey indignada por la duda de su amigo.

—Besar a la persona que te gusta sabiendo que le gusta otra con la excusa de que saldrás con la otra y así tendría un beso indirecto con ella, si lo hace—Logan tomó un respiro sintiéndose en parte arrepentido.

—Okey, entonces tendré que salir contigo de todas formas. Nos vemos en tu habitación a las 7—Explicó la chica al ver que Logan iba a levantar la mano para hacer un comentario, lo calló de inmediato, siguió su camino, sacó su celular y llamó a Michael.

Tenían mucho que hacer para Chase destapara su mente y se diera cuenta de una vez por todas de que a la persona que quería estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba pero no era ella.

* * *

La boca de Chase cayó por completo al ver a Zoey parada en su puerta, bueno sabía que tenía una cita con Logan pero pensó que él iría por ella, la llevaría al cine del campus para tener más privacidad y quizás hacer lo que él nunca pudo. Besarla.

Descansó un poco al saber que por lo menos se equivocó en una parte de sus pensamientos, pero aún tenía miedo de que los dos llegaran a hacer lo último de su lista.

Fingió una sonrisa, le hizo un pequeño espacio para que pasara a la habitación, sintió un poco de tensión.

—Bien...—Comenzó Chase con ganas de alejar ese ambiente— ¿Adónde irán?

—No lo sé, él me dijo que nos veríamos aquí a las 6, pero no sé exactamente qué quiere— Respondió Zoey haciéndose la desentendida.

—Bien, eso significa que Logan si aprobó—Respondió Chase con una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose satisfecho.

—Sí, estoy muy feliz de que le hayas reforzado—Comenzó Zoey con una sonrisa levantando ambas cejas—, Y ni se te ocurra negarlo, él me lo contó.

—Lo admito, le ayudé un poco solo porque no quería que volver a perder la tele de nuevo, ni el computador...—Dijo Chase divertido sentándose en la cama de Logan.

—No mientas, no soportas ver a un amigo en apuros porque siempre saltas a ayudarlo— Refutó Zoey siguiéndole, se sentó al lado de él y cogió su mano entre la suya—. Es lindo.

El pelinegro sonrió y correspondió la acción de la chica.

—Bueno, creo que es algo que tenemos en común

—sí, además de nuestros amigos, que nos gusta pasar tiempo juntos y aventuras divertidas, quisiera que nunca acabara

—Zoey yo quiero decirte algo que puede que haga que todo eso cambie el rumbo de las cosas—Chase cogió la otra mano de la chica, la miró directo a los ojos decidido—Yo quiero que sepas que…

Chase se acercó con cuidado esperando poder por fin besarla, ella no se movió y lo único que hizo fue quedarse allí, cerrar los ojos y esperar a que sus labios tocaran los suyos, sonrió viendo que no opuso resistencia alguna, sin pensarlo más rozó sus labios.

Cuando lo hizo esperó a que algo en dentro de él se moviera, que revolotearan las supuestas "mariposas" al saber que era la persona correcta, deseaba que su perfume lo embriagara, que sus labios hubieran sido lo mejor que alguna vez llegó a sentir. Pero nada de eso ocurrió y eso lo preocupó. Demasiado.

—Eso será… Guau—Michael exclamó.

Los dos chicos se separaron de inmediato y vieron a sus dos amigos con caras de sorpresa en sus rostros, Logan no pudo emitir palabra alguna, no pudo evitar solo dejar el lugar y por alguna extraña razón Chase se levantó y lo siguió sintiendo que debía darle una explicación.

Zoey miró a Michael con una sonrisa.

—Gracias

—No hay de qué, además así podría invitar a las chicas y a ti por sushi ¿Quieres?

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Logan se detuvo en una de las grandes zonas verdes de la escuela, podía sonar muy poco él, pero le gustaba salir a pensar de vez en cuando en ese lugar para poder huir de los supuestos encantos de Chase cuando no lo soportaba más y no lo aceptaba, se dejó caer y puso su rostro entre sus manos regañándose por confiar en Zoey, pensar en que le ayudaría con su dilema. La imagen de ellos dos aún rondaba en su mente, cerca, compartiendo el beso que se suponía sería de él no de ella.

Quería llorar, pero no lo haría tenía mucho orgullo pero sobre todo era un Reese, nunca lloraban y menos por amor.

Sentir una mano pasar por su hombro, el perfume de Chase y un pequeño murmullo que de las únicas palabras que pudo diferenciar fue un _Lo siento, _fueron su perdición, se arrepintió de voltear y ver ese par de ojos suplicantes.

_"Esa estúpida mirada es mi perdición" _Pensó Logan rodando los ojos y volviendo su mirada al frente a un punto fijo.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, sabes que tengo muchas chicas detrás de mí, no será problema

Chase flaqueó por un momento, en ese instante podía jurar que sintió una punzada de celos e inclusive rabia, Logan lo sorprendió con una pregunta.

— ¿Qué se sintió besar a Zoey?

—Yo no lo sé. Se sintió diferente a lo que yo pensaba—El pelinegro estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido según él—, Pensé que iba a sentir las metafóricas mariposas pero no fue así, sentí de cierta forma que estaba besando a la persona equivocada.

Sin decir nada más, ni pensar lo que hacía, se acercó a Logan y lo besó.

Logan de la sorpresa no respondió, solo podía pensar en que por fin uno estaba cumpliendo uno de sus deseos más añorado, los labios de Chase eran mejor de lo que imaginó alguna vez, en definitiva besarlo a él era mejor que a una chica mientras en su mente se repetía y convencía que era a él quien estaba besando.

Chase se separó de él y Logan deseó que no lo hiciera.

—Eso fue… Lindo— Comenzó Logan con una sonrisa sintiéndose como un idiota por esas palabras.

—Sí, me gustas Logan… —Confesó Chase bajando la mirada, no quería mirarlo mientras lo rechazaba rotundamente.

—Tú también me gustas Chase

El mencionado sin creer lo que escuchó, levantó la mirada rápidamente y la dirigió al chico a su lado.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Me gustas Chase, no sabes cuánto esperé para escucharte decir esas palabras

—Debo de estar loco, no puede ser cierto, de seguro y me están jugando una broma…

Logan calló Chase con un beso, no podía creer que después de haberlo besado, su lado patético e inseguro saliera flote.

—No, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo pero no supe nunca como decírtelo hasta que Zoey intervino

—Esto es…

—Inesperado, raro, impredecible, extraño, loco, atípico…

Logan miró a Chase con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es atípico?

—Quiere decir una actitud poco común, no frecuente ¿Entiendes?—Respondió Chase divertido Logan asintió— Por algo perdiste español

—Muy gracioso—Respondió Logan con sarcasmo rodando los ojos, miró Chase con ternura—. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? Igualmente ya somos como novio y novio ¿Verdad?

—Sí, ¿Quién lo diría?

—De seguro Michael, él era el único que sabía mis sentimientos por ti,de cierta forma

— ¡Chase!—Exclamó Logan divertido dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Qué?

—Arruinas el momento, ¿Va a ser así siempre?— Preguntó Logan con una sonrisa acercándose un poco a él.

—Más o menos y espero que te acostumbres— Bromeó Chase acercándose también.

—Lo haré, y espero que dure— Logan susurró colocando sus manos en el torso de Chase para poder abrazarlo y darle un beso en el cuello.

—Espero poder acostumbrarme yo también, aunque no será tan difícil— Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole un poco de espacio para que poder sentir más sus labios.

—Quisiera que siempre fueras mío…

—Se te está saliendo el lado cursi—Susurró Chase divertido mientras lo separaba solo un poco.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál quieres ver?

Chase sonrió con picardía, cogió la camisa de su novio, acercó sus labios al oído de él y le susurró unas palabras que lo hicieron saltar de su lugar, mientras él reía y estiraba su mano para que le ayudara a levantarse.

—No creo que no haya nadie en la habitación y Michael puede dormir con las chicas, le estamos haciendo un favor— Insinuó Chase de nuevo mientras veía divertido como Logan jalaba su mano.

—Eres mi perdición Chase Matthews…

* * *

_Después de aquella noche nada fue igual, poseerlo de esa manera fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, y eso es decir demasiado, su tersa piel contra la mía se grabó en mi memoria y me hice adicta a ella, definitivamente, era mi droga, ni todo el dinero de mi padre me haría tan feliz como él hace que lo sea con solo una de sus sonrisas._

_Tengo suerte de que él sea mi perdición._

* * *

_**Como que no muy diferente a lo que escribo, casi que no pienso en un buen final para esta historia *Rueda los ojos* pero bueno! espero que les haya gustado y que los haya hecho vomitar uno que otra arcoiris por allí :3 okey no ._. XOXO**_

**_*Johana*_**


End file.
